1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a display system including the same, and a method for setting an identifier (ID) thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which sets an ID of each of a plurality of display apparatuses included in a display system, a display system including the same, and a method for setting an ID thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display system including a plurality of display apparatuses (for example, a video wall) has been used in order to provide information to many people in a public setting, such as an airport, a department store, etc.
In such a display system, a plurality of display apparatuses operate as one display screen and thus, the image of each display apparatus should be displayed with the same image quality. However, there might be some variations in image quality in the display panels due to the respective manufacturing processes or default settings thereof. Accordingly, after all of the display apparatuses are connected, a user may need to adjust the image quality settings of each of the display apparatuses.
In order to adjust the image quality settings of each of the display apparatuses, an identifier (ID) should be set for each of the display apparatuses.
In a related art, in order to set an ID for each of the display apparatuses, a user sets an ID directly by using a control device such as a remote controller or by using an ID setting program of a host device such as personal computer (PC).
As a result, the user experiences inconvenience since a user is to set IDs directly with respect to a plurality of display apparatuses, or by using a separate device such as a host device.